Akukiryu
Akukiryu is the first swordstyle created by Salazar. It utilizes the immense power released when a bleeding heart succumbs to anger. Salazar, a spirit of vulnerability which exhibits an innate nature to trust others and care for humans, awakened this ability after experiencing the raw heat of passion. It was this connection which spawned his inherited mastery over Kenbunshoku Haki. He was able to form empathetic links with a simple glance and could read the hearts of those around him. When Salazar involved himself in the quest of mastery over the sword, he was taught the discipline of the other martial arts; the importance of controlling one's heart during battle. While an ocean exist within all humans, their true power is accessed through silencing the catastrophic rage. And through this calming, they can achieve a higher perception and even reach enlightenment during war-reminiscing a lotus blooming from the mud. But as Salazar has demonstrated an impressive control over both his killing intent and emotions, allowing him to evade prominent users of the Mind's Eye, his potent heart is one without limitations. And compressing his emotions and empathetic energy creates an endless reservoir of fuel for the passion and burning sensation of anger, hatred, and other negative emotions which are comparable to an explosive sun consuming everything in its path. It is for this reason that spiritual leaders often warn of drawing upon its warmth, for it can lead to a disaster, something which Salazar's bleeding heart has made him susceptible to. He has demonstrated this since his childhood, where he was known for possessing a horrible temper. The catastrophic combination of a passionate heart and immense anger created a new swordstyle ominously known as Akukiryu. It is a representation of the evils of the world or perhaps the denial of a bounteous spirit and transforms Salazar into Angra Mainyu. It is a being who is not forced to do evil but chooses to out of free will. During activation, Salazar is engulfed in an enigmatic, dark yet silent aura which overwhelms the nearby signs of life. The ability allows Salazar to create various pseudo-illusions which can effect the physical realm and confuse opponents. His horrendous aura is able to activate a certain primordial fear within those in his presence. A fear which is described to a newborns fear of the dark and the unknown. An innate unwillingness to die and the body's natural defenses meant to fight the evil of this realm. Animals react as they would when in the presence of the supernatural or an oncoming storm, often fleeing even without being in visual distance. During activation at sea, an entire flock of birds flew and hounds howled, causing nearby sailors to believe a storm would appear despite it being a sunny day. While considered one of Salazar's stronger techniques, the reliance on his emotional power and anger often makes it something he can only activate when angered. However, through training, he is able to access the weaker variants of certain techniques. The ability's source stems from Salazar's spirit. Akukiryu Attacks *'Jigen Akukiryu: Angra Mainyu' (示現悪気流 アンリマユ, Jigen Akukiryu: Anrimayu literally meaning "Manifestation of a Celestial Being Evil Heart Style: Angra Mainyu): Perhaps his most feared technique, it is the source of his illusionary capabilities during the usage of the Akukiryu. Salazar manifest illusions which represents the inevitability of death, turning him into the primordial darkness which will consume every star in the heavens. Rather than a simple wound and the method to dodge, those present witnessed their death; even if the method is utterly impossible due to external factors. Just as death claimed the strongest Whitebeard, Angra Mainyu will claim every spark of life. The potent killing intent forces victims to perceive an alternate reality. They are paralyzed in fear with a single glance in their direction. Those who are unable to calm themselves and ultimately believed what they saw as truth, accept the reality and succumbed to his terrifying aura. After the fiasco, Salazar began tuning this unique psychological phenomenon. Salazar, who normally fights with his killing intent suppressed, will release it with a angered glance towards his target - inducing a powerful hallucination upon those in his presence. The truth is, while Salazar possesses the considerable skill to control his emotions, his bleeding heart often leaks when angered. Since everything dies, Salazar is able to force all living creatures beneath his painful illusion. The impelled envision an unavoidable death, whether through the manipulation of the surrounding environment or the unmatchable power of Salazar. His strikes are perfect and speed impossible to follow. He excludes the strength to cut down mountains with a single tap and the precision to severe every tendon in the body in a single step. The illusion, initially works to paralyze the target in order to create an opening in the opponent. Their body will subconsciously accept the inevitability of defense - victims freeze and become prey for the hunt. The fear is at their very core, the deep seated knowledge of mortality which even the youngest newborns possess. Outwardly, it appears as if Salazar induced paralysis through a glare and, in cases where he locates his target, can freeze an opponent without actually being in their presence. It is this trait that makes Salazar the ultimate hunter, having once captured a prey who managed to escape by ship. The elevated state of this ability is the power to induce death by a sudden increase of the body's reactive chemicals. The perceive threat of Salazar causes one's body to release dangerous amounts of adrenaline and increase their heart rate to overwhelming levels - inducing a heart attack. Activation of this technique is often followed by animals going berserk. Salazar transforms into a natural disaster which approaches. The unstoppable catastrophe of nature. Salazar shows his effiency through the ability of forcing his enemies under the illusion while in combat. He can freeze the opponent through flashes of their death. Targets experience swift visions which last only for a second but possess freezing capabilities due to both suddenness and lifelike sensations, allowing Salazar to take advantage of the opening. Utilizing these predictive flashes, Salazar can even broadcast false actions by manipulating the amount of Killing Intent exuded. The danger lies in his ability to force these visions upon his enemies. Victims view a slight wound as dismemberment and dismemberment as a paper cut. He strikes an opponent's stomach while they view decapitation. Warriors who wield an indomitable willpower are able to overcome this fearful sight and even act on their conscious power. However, even the most season of fighters will succumb upon the percieved action as opposed to the actual strike when they rely on instinct. Trivia *